Blow the Candles Out
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sonny and Jason come to see Elizabeth and offer her their friendship after her recent divorce from Lucky and a storm prolongs their visit.


**Pairing: **Sonny/Elizabeth/Jason

**Rating: R/NC-17  
Status: 1/1**

**FYI: **I think this won the poll for the story people wanted to read. I had the last chapter of A Man's Touch including this, but it just doesn't want to be written so I thought why not I'll just write a one shot. This takes place after Elizabeth divorced Lucky. She and Jason never slept together before or had a relationship, and her only kid so far is Cameron. Also I don't know how but I managed to write this dirty story while watching cartoons with my niece, or I guess watching my little niece watch cartoons. That just feels like it's wrong.

**Blow the Candles Out (C)**

_Elizabeth's House …._

"Thank you for stopping by and checking on me," Elizabeth said as Sonny and Jason put down their tea cups and looked like they were about to get ready to head out. "It really means a lot that you thought of me."

Jason nodded politely. Sonny smiled. "Don't mention it, Elizabeth" he said. "Divorce is never easy and we wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Im fine," she said with a smile as everyone stood. Outside the sky was dark, which wasn't unusual because it was a little after ten o'clock, except that there was something ominous about the way darkness, about the way the clouds gathered as if conspiring together against the people below them. "I know it's still pretty new but we seem to be settling okay. Lucky's still with the police and his new apartment is really close to work, so that's good. I found this amazing house, which I'm renting right now. It's close to the lake so Cameron can go swimming when he wants, and there are woods out back and it's nice and quiet. His school isn't too far away and he has some friends nearby, and it's not far to my Gram's house, either, so it's fine when she wants to keep him for the night, like tonight."

Sonny and Jason were putting on their coats and nodded as she talked.

"I know it's still early, but I think it'll be okay." She smiled brightly but froze when thunder rolled and lightning crashed down somewhere nearby. And just like that, the storm broke with a forbidding roar.

"Oh no" Elizabeth murmured, rushing to the large windows in the foyer on both sides of the door. She peered out into the darkness as Sonny and Jason came up behind her. "I know they said it might rain tonight but they didn't say anything like this."

Jason already had his phone out and was checking out the weather alerts in the area. "Coastal Flood Warning," he read aloud as Sonny and Elizabeth watched the wind start to whip the trees up into a frenzy as the rain pelted the ground in sheets of silver. "Gale Warning and Severe Thunderstorm Warning. All residents of Brighton, Mayfair, and Grosvenor Counties are advised to stay indoors until 7AM."

"it doesn't look that bad," Sonny said, his face suddenly lit up by a jagged crack of lightning. Not too far away, giant waves were rising in the lake, and Elizabeth gave silent thanks that the banks were high on her side.

"No no" she said firmly. "You heard what Jason said. There's no way I'm letting you two drive all the way across town back to Harborview. I have the house to myself tonight, anyway, and more than enough room for the two of you to spend the night. There's an extra bedroom beside Cam's, and the couch rolls out, too. It'll be fine."

Thunder sounded harshly followed immediately by the loudest crack of lightning she'd ever heard, a sound so terrifying it shook the steady beat of her own heart, and Elizabeth squealed and jumped back. Jason quickly grabbed her and the three of them peered out into the dark. Lightning must have struck a tree because they heard a slow creak and then a mighty oak collapsed, having been split in two, a couple of its strong branches scraping against the side of the house as it went down.

"Oh no" Elizabeth murmured weakly. "That sounded horrible. Did it fall on your car?"

"I can't tell," Sonny said, "but it's not that big a deal. I can have someone drive out and get us in the morning if the car's damaged."

He'd barely finished the words before the lights started flickering, and just like that, they went out, plunging the house into darkness. They heard Elizabeth's rushed, slightly panicked breathing, and the steady roar of the rain and wind outside.

"I can't believe the power went out," she said. "Is it out all around the lake?"

"Looks like it," Jason said. "I can't see a single light from any of the houses."

"I guess we're stuck here for the night," Sonny said, turning around to face them. "That means we have to take some storm precautions. First thing we do is get away from the windows. Back into the room we were in."

They trooped back into the room where Elizabeth had served them tea. There were windows there, too, like every other room in the house, but the windows were on the far end of the room and were smaller than the other large windows that dominated the house. As the lightning illuminated the room, Elizabeth used it to pick up the tea service and quickly move it over to the far end of the room where it was safely out of the way. Jason drew the curtains together over the windows and secured them as best he could so they'd have some protection from the glass just in case they shattered.

"We should push the furniture back toward the corners of the room a bit," Sonny said "and get out as many candles as Elizabeth has. We can set them up here on the brick mantle and on these tables and here. I just don't want them catching anything on fire."

Elizabeth showed them where the candles were, and they brought out as many as they could hold. Tall, thin candles in fancy holders that were clearly meant for dinner parties, aromatherapy candles, and big, fat, stout candles that they could tell had never been used but would be perfect for this emergency.

They placed them where Sonny had directed: in clusters on tables, with metal trays underneath to catch the wax, and which wouldn't catch on fire when the candles burned down. They set them in clusters on the floor after they'd pushed the couches and furniture back against the walls to keep it safely out of the way. Elizabeth and Sonny waited as Jason lit a bright, roaring fire in the fireplace and then set more candles on the corners of the brick ledge under the mantle.

Sonny produced a lighter and Elizabeth pulled out the lighter she used at dinner parties, and together they lit all of the candles while Jason tended the cozy, crackling fire until they were surrounded by warm, hazy golden light and the rich earthy scents of toasty cinnamon, fresh vanilla, and fragrant burning wood.

"I think it would be best if we all bunked down here for the night" Sonny said, gesturing to the hardwood floor they stood on in the nice, cleared space surrounded by candles and warm light. "That way, we'll be protected, we'll be together, and we'll be able to deal with whatever damage occurs to the house because of the storm, and won't have to go tripping around in the dark to make sure the others are okay."

Elizabeth looked like she might resist but Jason nodded. "I agree, it's safest. We can just grab some blankets and pillows and we'll be set. Not that we'll be able to sleep much because of the noise, but we can just bunker down until the storm passes."

Jason helped Elizabeth carry out pillows and two fluffy comforters while Sonny drew out blankets from an old chest. Together they all made a sort of bed on the floor by laying down the comforters, spreading a blanket over that, and adding the pillows, reserving the other blankets for use during the night. With that done, Sonny and Jason both took off their shoes, belts, and jacket, and Sonny also stripped off the tie he usually wore. They stepped onto the blankets and sat down gingerly on the floor, listening to the dull roar of the rain and the crash of the trees and crackle of lightning.

With no heat, the house was kind of cold, so Elizabeth left on her sweater as she went to the kitchen to grab bottles of water and some food. Returning to the main room and the men, she took off her slippers, leaving them on the floor by the couch where Sonny and Jason had left their things. She followed them onto the blankets and sat down between them, trying to ignore the fearsome storm by focusing her attention on the beautiful fire.

Before long they were all staring at the fire, and Elizabeth leaned gently against Jason's shoulder. "I didn't know you knew how to light a fire. I have no idea, so I figured that fireplace would always go unused while I lived here."

He chuckled and made no move to straighten. "Me and Sonny used to go camping – sometimes with Stone, sometimes with Luke and Lucky." He sucked in a quick breath when he realized his mistake. Elizabeth had stiffened at the mention of her ex-husband and Jason quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled, rubbing his arm gently and offering Sonny a small smile as he stroked her knee in a silent gesture of comfort. "Really, it's okay. All things considered, the divorce was really clean, you know? It could have been so much more difficult and so much uglier but I was just relieved about how we settled things. He didn't even fight me too much about Cameron."

Sonny nodded, his hand still resting on her knee. "It was good that you guys didn't have to break up the family too much, and that Cam gets to split his time between you two. Lucky cares about him."

"I know" Elizabeth nodded. "He's a good father to Cam. But the Spencers hate me now, of course." Her lower lip trembled a little. "And that's kind of awful, but I hope that over time things will get better."

"I hope so, too" Sonny said, giving her knee a squeeze.

"I don't regret the divorce," she said looking at Sonny first and then Jason, her eyes wide and earnest. Outside the storm raged. "it was the right decision. Lucky and I weren't working anymore and it would have been unfair to everyone if we stayed together. It's better this way, I know it."

They nodded, and she rested her head on Jason's shoulder, feeling his breath stir her bangs. Sonny's thumb gently swept back and forth over her knee.

"Plus if I'm honest with myself I think being married to him changed me in ways I wasn't ready for and didn't like."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked softly.

"I felt like I was old before my time" she tried to explain as thunder boomed too close to the house for comfort. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. Lucky was a good husband and he's a good guy and was always a good friend to me…"

"You don't have to apologize to us" Jason told her. "Sonny and I like Lucky and he's one of our friends, but our relationship with him is separate from our relationship with you. You're entitled to feel what you want to feel, and we won't ever judge you."

"Thanks," she said, offering him a warm smile.

Jason nodded, his head dipping a little closer. "Don't mention it. What did you mean, you felt older than your time? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty four," she said. "I'm only twenty four and I'm already a wife and mother. Or I was. Don't get me wrong, I like being a mother, and I liked being a wife, but at the same time it felt like I went from twenty four to thirty four overnight and I wasn't ready for it."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Lucky and I never did anything," she complained. "It was like we became an old boring married couple overnight. He went to work, I went to work, and sometimes our shifts didn't match up so we didn't see each other for a whole week or two. I took care of Cameron, and he never really helped, so I had to constantly ask my Gram to help, and money was always kind of tight, and we never really had time to hang out with our friends and go to dinner or a show. And we hardly ever had sex more than once a week-"

She stopped quickly and blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean – I shouldn't have talked about that."

"You were just being honest," Sonny said lightly, his thumb sweeping over her thigh. "There's nothing wrong with that. And frankly, I don't like this business of not getting laid more than once a week." He grinned when she blushed more. "Pretty little thing like you? You shouldn't have to go that long."

Elizabeth's cheeks were burning. "It, um, it wasn't just the sex."

"What else was it?" Jason wanted to know.

"It's hard to explain" she said. "I just didn't feel ….. the way I used to. I felt old. I felt like I wasn't the same person I was when we were just dating. I guess I felt like he didn't … desire me the same way he used to. And I felt like it was my fault."

"Trust me, Elizabeth, it wasn't your fault," Jason said, and the quiet intensity in his voice made her swallow hard. And if that wasn't enough, his next words made her heart skip a beat, and this time it had nothing to do with the crackling lightning. "There is nothing about you that isn't desirable."

"He's right," Sonny said before she could recover from that shocking bit of insight. "It sounds like you were just stuck in a rut, like you weren't free to explore your own desires and got bogged down under schedules and responsibility."

"That's exactly it!" Elizabeth burst out with relief, leaning her back fully against Jason as she turned to face Sonny. His arm came to wrap around her waist from behind as she used her hands to gesture animatedly as she spoke to Sonny. "I knew the whole time that there was more to me. I knew that part of me was just kind of buried or lost, but I didn't know how to find that part of me again. And every week it felt like there were more and more responsibilities and less time, and I was just running on empty."

Sonny was nodding.

"And I started feeling like I didn't want the rest of my life to be this way. Like I was just going through the motions, work, home, sleep, work, home, sleep. I couldn't deal with that. I knew there was more. All I wanted was to find myself again, to find the exciting, dangerous part of myself that used to want to do things that were fun and a little reckless and just felt … good."

"Like what, Elizabeth?" Sonny asked softly, leaning closer to her.

"Like paint," she answered immediately. "I used to paint so much. Remember Jason, I painted you that picture after you took me for a ride on your bike the first time?"

"I remember," he murmured, and she could have sworn she felt his lips brush her ear.

"I-I'd paint more," she repeated, her hand absently falling to rest on his as it sat clasped around her waist. His fingers were warm under hers. Elizabeth concentrated on Sonny, whose face was gently aglow from the candlelight. "I…..I'd play pool at Jake's whenever I felt like it. I'd go down to the city to see a show or something."

"And what else, Elizabeth?" Sonny asked, his voice soft and sly at the same time. He eased closer and her eyes widened. "What else would make you feel good?"

She couldn't tear her gaze from his. Sonny's black eyes were heavy lidded and she could already feel the heat from his body as he crowded closer, looking wild and feral and just a little dangerous. "I-I don't know."

"I think you do know," he purred, his voice whisper soft. "I think you have a very good idea of what would make you feel good. And so do I."

And that was all the warning she got before his lips descended on hers. Elizabeth stared at Sonny in shock for a moment before she registered the delicate pleasure of the kiss. His lips were firm but soft, and molded to hers. He kissed her surely, as if he knew that she wouldn't reject him. Her eyelashes fluttered and Elizabeth closed her eyes as he angled her jaw gently to deepen the kiss, letting his lips move more firmly over hers. Sonny's tongue slipped out to lick quickly at her lower lip before he gently nipped it and Elizabeth felt herself relax even as an odd heated tension filtered through her limbs.

She let out a little moan of encouragement as Sonny kissed her, harder now, and the moan turned into a little cry of surprise when she felt lips – followed by a tongue – on the shell of her ear. Jason! She'd almost forgotten that he was behind her, holding her against his body, but there was no way she'd forget him now. His lips sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth and he nibbled on it gently before letting it go and letting his lips wander lower. He placed wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck as Sonny teased the seam of her lips with his tongue.

With a confused moan, Elizabeth opened her mouth and let him in. His tongue slithered in and rubbed sensually against hers, sending warm shivers down her spine and straight to her core. Hesitantly, she lifted trembling hands and cupped his face, keeping him close as he deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking boldly into her mouth as Jason's large hands roamed her body, smoothing over her sweater and sweeping up to claim her breasts and boldly lift them, squeeze them, mold them to his palms even through the thick wool.

She moaned again, louder this time, and Sonny chuckled. She blinked at him, then felt Jason's fingers on her chin and was forced to turn her head away. This time it was Jason's lips that pressed down firmly on hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth to taste her without any preamble. Sonny kissed her ear and nibbled his way down her throat, his hand slipping underneath her sweater to the waistband of her flattering yoga pants. His fingers skimmed low over her belly, playfully skimming just underneath the band before stroking her abdomen once more to settle her.

"Elizabeth," Jason murmured, bending her back further so he could probe her mouth even more deeply with his tongue. He tasted of tea and spice and something uniquely him, and she hesitantly rubbed her tongue against him, rewarded with his aroused growl.

"This needs to come off," Sonny said quietly, grasping the edge of her sweater in his hands. His dark eyes lifted to hers and there was no mistaking his intent. "I want to see more of you, Elizabeth."

Jason pulled away and also grasped her sweater, and all Elizabeth could do was weakly lift her arms as they worked the sweater up her body and over her head. Sonny tossed it aside and it was forgotten instantly as the gently crackling fire, soft candles, and the heat of their combined gazes warmed her deeply.

Still hesitant, Elizabeth moved to cover herself as their eyes feasted on her, feeling naked even though she still wore a tank top and pants. "I don't know if we should."

"It's up to you," Sonny murmured as he moved forward to kiss her throat. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat and nipped his way up until he'd claimed her lips once more. Elizabeth sighed into his mouth, tangling her fingers in his silky dark curls. But her arm brushed against Jason's head and she felt him all of a sudden, gently lowering the strap of her tank top and the bra she wore underneath, slowly, by torturous, tantalizing degrees until one breast finally popped free.

She gasped and Sonny took that moment to sweep his tongue into her mouth, and Elizabeth's back arched as Jason's mouth closed around her nipple. One hand left Sonny's hair and swept through Jason's blonde spikes, and whether she was trying to pull him away or pull him closer even Elizabeth didn't know. But Jason was tenacious and suckled greedily, repeatedly flicking her pebbled nipple with his tongue and raking just the edge of his teeth over her until she panted and groaned into Sonny's hot, demanding mouth.

Jason's lips left her and Elizabeth almost sobbed, but then she felt his fingers pinch her a little and she jumped. Jason chuckled and squeezed her breast, fully feeling the plump weight of the large, soft mound in his hand. Elizabeth whimpered and tried to pull free but he pinched her again, and this was enough to catch Sonny's interest and attention. No sooner had his lips left hers than Jason claimed her mouth hungrily, nipping at her lips and forcing her head back with the force of his kiss. Elizabeth groaned, unmindful of the sound, as Sonny licked and kissed the skin he revealed as he slowly pushed her bra and tank top down on the other side. When he'd bared her other breast, he nipped all along the full underswell, nibbling and licking before he palmed the mound, lifting the puckered nipple high, and let his lips close around it. He sucked powerfully, and she felt branded by the heat of his hot, wet mouth as her hips jumped.

"Oh, god," she murmured as Sonny's hand wrapped around her other breast, playing with it roughly as he pleasured her with his mouth. His lips trailed back up again to her throat and wandered back to her ear, where he took his time suckling on her earlobe and kissing the delicate skin behind it while Jason plundered her mouth.

Jason pulled away after a moment and looked down at her, his eyes gleaming with wickedness and promise. His warm, rough hands brushed her bare skin as he unhooked her bra and helped slide it off her arm while Sonny did the same. Together, they impatiently worked her tank top up over her body, her arms, and head before quickly tossing it away.

Sonny's hand was in her hair and Jason's hands were at her breasts, and Elizabeth felt herself being lowered onto the soft nest they'd made of blankets and pillows. Sonny kissed her mouth tenderly before moving away, and both he and Jason hooked their fingers under the waistband of her yoga pants and slowly pulled them down her thighs, snagging her underwear and taking it along with her pants. They swept the fabric over her feet and shoved it away, their large hands roaming over her body, adjusting her limbs to their satisfaction, and Elizabeth felt stretched out on the warm, gold-bathed wool like a pagan sacrifice.

Sonny skimmed a hand up her thigh and smiled down at her wolfishly, and Jason once more claimed her breast in his large hand. She arched her neck as he squeezed it and rolled it, sending lances of warmth shooting straight to her center, and Jason grabbed her wrists and stretched them up over her head, pinning them there. She felt stretched and displayed to her best advantage, and it was glorious and terrifying at the same time, to feel so open and vulnerable to two men she considered friends.

Sonny's hands roamed her thighs, rubbing and pausing here and there to squeeze, like he was testing the ripeness of a fruit, and Elizabeth shifted restlessly. She felt him gently spreading her legs and made a small noise of protest as she struggled to look down and see what he was up to. Jason nimbly distracted her with light, teasing kisses she strained to return, trying to catch him before he ducked away.

And then she felt Sonny's fingers strongly pressing against her inner thighs, pushing them apart, his breath fanning out on the most sensitive part of her, and Elizabeth couldn't stop her hoarse cry of shock and disbelief. Her hips bucked off the blanket but Sonny and Jason both stilled the lower part of her body, and she could only try to twist helplessly as she felt his piercing gaze examining her feminine core.

Elizabeth whimpered as Sonny braced her thighs far apart with his forearms and used his thumbs to frame her lower lips, pressing down to reveal her hidden parts. She tried to move but Jason once again pressed a free hand onto her hip bones, keeping her in place as Sonny perused her loveliness.

"Easy," Jason murmured as she felt Sonny's hot breath touch her inner lips. "Easy, Elizabeth. All of us want this."

She whimpered again and turned her face to receive his teasing kiss, her tongue flicking out and stroking his. Her fevered pants turned into a quick yelp as Sonny used his teeth to delicately nibble along her flanges, testing her, before his tongue feathered over her moist core, searching for that elusive pleasure center.

Elizabeth groaned lustily as Sonny's searching tongue continued its light caresses, and Jason's fingers began toying with her nipple and playing with her full breast as he nuzzled her throat, feeling the vibrations from her moans and hums.

Jason's mouth wandered lower, lazily, until his lips encased her sensitive nipple, and her fingers curled into his hair. It was at that moment that Sonny, finding her clitoris straining for his attention, flicked it repeatedly with his tongue in perfect rhythm. Jason chose that moment to lap at her nipples in a similar slow rhythm, and Elizabeth's body spasmed as pleasure raced through her – not the heady bliss of orgasm, but a precursor, something hot and light that chased through her veins and left her listless and energized at the same time.

Sonny chuckled against her sensitive bud and played with it some more, drawing moans and cries from her that grew increasingly louder until she'd drowned out the sounds of the storm for them all.

Jason kept up his smooth, consistent rhythm as he licked and suckled at her breasts, pausing to move to her other one as Sonny pressed her hips to the floor with his hands and rested his tongue against her clitoris. No matter how much Elizabeth tried to twist or buck, it did no good: she was pinned to the blankets and Sonny's tongue rested on the most sensitive, alive, throbbing part of her, refusing to help her over the edge. Her gasps of pleasure turned into frustrated sobs, and Jason released a murmur of pity as he lifted his head so that she gazed into his eyes.

"You want this badly, don't you?" he murmured gently, stroking his thumb over her jaw as he feathered his lips lightly over hers, refusing to kiss her fully. "Tell us. Tell us, Elizabeth."

Her only answer was another tearless sob and Jason clucked his tongue and moved to soothe her. His hand feathered and stroked and smoothed soothingly over her side and her belly as he kissed her soundly. Sonny took pity on her as well and licked her clitoris, swirling his tongue around and around until she was a seething mess of nerves and sparks.

He pressed one final kiss directly to her pearl and its delicate hood before he pulled away, and Elizabeth cried out her protest, a sound swallowed by Jason's mouth. Sonny nuzzled her mound as his hands slipped under cheeks, gripping them firmly and holding her an inch or so off the ground so she couldn't move. Elizabeth's breath hitched just before his mouth came down on her, just before his tongue speared deep into her center, pushing past the delicate muscles to probe her insides and drink her in deeply, and she pressed all the air remaining in her lungs out with a sharp, shrill scream.

Jason mimicked Sonny's motions and thrust his tongue into her mouth in a similar rhythm, robbing her of breath and thought. Her legs spasmed and flailed as Sonny lifted her ass higher, thrusting his tongue and in and out of her, rubbing against her button every time and occasionally pausing to savor a lick of the sensitive pearl. Elizabeth's little cries turned into one long moan as she tensed and then shattered, arching up off the blankets and throwing her head back, oblivious to the force of the rain and the strength of the wind and boom of the thunder, oblivious to everything but the bright hot light behind her eyelids, the feeling of their mouths on her, and the humming in her veins that extended to every last corner of her body.

She was breathing hard and shuddering lightly as her release wrung every last bit of pleasure from her sated body. Her body flushed a healthy, glowing pink, her eyes were heavy lidded, and her limbs sprawled inelegantly, bathed by the forgiving candlelight. Sonny and Jason soothed her gently, murmuring soft words in her ear and pausing now and then to deposit soft, hot, open mouthed kisses on different parts of her body: her red and sensitive nipples, the delicate skin on the inside of her elbow, her little nose, the soft hollow of her throat where a shimmery layer of perspiration shone, and her prickling, well-loved core, which throbbed when Sonny swept his tongue through her folds one last time.

When her breathing finally slowed, Elizabeth opened her eyes and found them lounging beside her, although their casual poses belied the tension in their bodies as they had not yet found release. She felt sated and comfortable, warm and relaxed, but still slightly self-conscious as she returned to the room and what had just transpired. The experience had been so intense that her senses and her thoughts were still reeling. She had never known the touch of two men's hands and mouths on her at the same time, but now she knew she'd never forget.

But how was she ever supposed to look at either Sonny or Jason ever again without remembering Jason's mouth sealed to her breast, or Sonny's tongue diving into her body?

Her body flushed against at the memory, and she knew from the way Sonny's eyes glittered just then that he had an excellent idea of what she was thinking about.

He stretched himself out next to her and cupped her face, brushing her hair back and kissing her gently. "Did you enjoy that Elizabeth?"

"You know I did," she muttered with just a slight prickle of irritation at the patronizing way he said it.

Sonny rewarded her by kissing her more deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth without invitation and rubbing sensually against the roof of her mouth before engaging hers in a slow dance. Elizabeth turned on her side so their bodies faced each other, so she could deepen the kiss, and was dimly aware of Jason moving and rustling around behind her.

Sonny's hands roamed her body, playfully squeezing her breasts and skimming her ribs and then moving behind her to squeeze and pinch her plump bottom. She gasped as he pulled her hips flush into his, rubbing his clothed and hardening cock against her naked mons.

Her fingers fluttered to his dark curls as their breaths mingled. "Oh, Sonny."

"I want you, Elizabeth," he growled, biting down on her lower lip before licking it to soothe the reddened flesh. His eyes flicked to something behind her and he placed one hand on her shoulder, gently turning her so she was flat on her back. "But I think you're needed elsewhere right now."

She made a noise of confusion and then her gaze landed on Jason, who was leaning back against a stack of pillows, completely, gloriously naked. He sprawled with the indolence of a reclining jungle cat, his limbs long and muscles finely toned. His skin was naturally tan, glowing with vitality and sensuality in the loving light of the candles, and his shaft stood proudly erect, jutting out from a nest of dark golden hair.

Jason's eyes met hers and Elizabeth's widened as he grasped his cock with one hand and gave it a firm stroke. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. He thumbed the head before giving himself another hard stroke, and she could see the silver liquid glistening at the tip. She rolled over onto her side, enthralled by the vision he made, and before she realized it she was moving, crawling slowly over the blankets until she was at his side.

She stared at him and Jason reclined back on the pillows, his eyes defiant and so very blue, the command in them perfectly clear.

Elizabeth crept forward on hands and knees, stopping before him and resting her hands on the corded muscles of his hairy thighs. Slowly, she lowered her lips to his straining cock, unable to believe she was really doing this until her lips closed around the tip.

Jason let out a hiss as she gently suckled the tip before sucking harder, pulling him deeper into her mouth as she worked on him. Elizabeth gripped him in the middle of his shaft and used the other hand to cup his balls, playing with them gently and massaging them as she sucked. Her lips were wrapped tightly around him and she played with her tongue along the underside of his mushroom head, teasing that sensitive part of him and making his hips buck, pushing him deeper into her mouth.

With her tongue she explored the small slit at the very tip of him and Jason groaned, throwing his head back. Delighted with his response to her, Elizabeth took him deeper into her mouth, getting to know the weight and the feel and the taste of him. His skin was so soft, like silk, but so hard underneath as he pumped into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation, knowing he'd enjoy the vibrations her voice and throat created.

She was so intent on tasting Jason that she didn't notice that Sonny had quickly shed his clothes and now moved behind her, naked. Elizabeth kissed her way down Jason's shaft and was working back up when she yelped suddenly, feeling Sonny stroke her swollen slit from behind with his fingers. Jason opened his eyes and took gentle hold of her chin, grasping his cock with his other hand and guiding it back to her lips.

Elizabeth took him back into her mouth and began sucking again, this time paying extraordinary attention to his sensitive head and concentrating on those sensations, trying to ignore Sonny as he played with her. His fingers skimmed her slit back and forth, up and down, drawing out her moisture and testing her readiness. With his other hand he stroked himself, his cock starting to swell and grow erect as he watched her enthusiastically pleasure Jason.

She made a startled noise when he thrust a finger into her suddenly, working it deep and wiggling it a little. Elizabeth was even more surprised when her hips began to thrust back at Sonny, invitingly, and worked his finger deeper. Sonny chuckled and withdrew his hand, his finger now pressing against her clitoris and drawing a shaky moan from her that made Jason hiss as well.

"You're doing so good, Elizabeth," Sonny cooed, and she felt his hands on her hips, squeezing her bottom before he gave her a quick hard spank that pushed Jason's cock deeper into her mouth as she went forward from the blow. "So good."

And then he was gripping her hips and she felt something hard at her entrance, poking and teasing her before it began to press against her more insistently. Elizabeth began to whimper with both reluctance and anticipation. This was all moving too fast. One moment she was talking to Sonny and Jason, preparing to sit out the dangerous storm outside, and the next she found herself with her lips wrapped around Jason and on all fours in front of Sonny, whose cock was now stretching her entrance and making her muscles tense and quiver.

He swiveled his hips, the motion doing wonderful things as just the tip of his cock parted her folds. Elizabeth gasped around Jason's tool, unconsciously gripping it tighter and drawing a pleased growl from him. Sonny's fingers tightened on her thighs as he drew her legs wider apart and Elizabeth tensed and then let out a low, long moan as she felt him slowly move inside her.

He slid in comfortably, easily, his thick, hard cock caressing her inner muscles in such a way that sent shards of heat skittering and prickling through her entire body. She let Jason slide out of her mouth and lowered her head as Sonny sank in until they were perfectly and completely joined, the smooth skin of her ass resting against the wiry hair at the base of his shaft. He swiveled his hips again, working against her clitoris, and laughed once more when she groaned.

"You like that, don't you, sweetheart?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before he began to pull out slowly. She yelped in protest and Jason pressed her head down. Her lips now hovered just above his heavy sac and Elizabeth pressed tiny kisses over his balls before letting her tongue dart out to trace the patterns there. He tasted of sweat and spicy male musk and she opened her mouth a little wider, taking in one of his jewels and sucking softly. Sonny thrust back in slowly, pushing her face closer to Jason's, and Elizabeth moved to take the other testicle in her mouth and give it the same treatment. Jason sighed with pleasure and Sonny began to pull out, but she could hear that his breathing was faster now.

She lifted up from Jason, panting now, and Sonny chose that moment to slam into her without warning. Elizabeth yelped as he struck the end of her and Sonny reared back and did it again, nearly impaling her on his rigid, swollen rod. He moved quickly, his thrusts fast and shallow and rough, his movements jostling Elizabeth roughly as she gripped Jason's thighs and tried to stay upright.

"Sonny," she groaned, tossing her head back as she felt Jason pinch her nipples lightly. "Please, oh, god, don't stop. That feels so…." Her words were shaken from her as Sonny slammed into her again, jostling her roughly, and Elizabeth leaned down to once again take Jason's straining cock into her mouth. She sucked hard now, and quickly, letting out a continuous stream of whimpers as Sonny thundered in and out of her.

"Enough," Jason growled in a tight voice, grasping her chin and lifting her up so that his tool slid out of her mouth. His eyes glowed with desire and she could tell he had been close when he forced her to stop. But why? Did he think she'd mind if he came in her mouth?

While Elizabeth pondered this, Sonny slammed into her one more time, sinking his hips against her with a satisfied sigh, before he pulled out completely. She could have sobbed at the loss of him, but both Sonny and Jason's hands were on her then, lifting her to her knees, turning her around and helping her straddle Sonny as he leaned back on a stack of pillows.

Elizabeth felt slightly dizzy and disoriented with pleasure as she moved to straddle Sonny's powerful thighs. His towering rod stood up between them, the skin ruddy and the muscle throbbing. Sonny caressed her breasts as she braced her hands on his shoulders, and Elizabeth bit her lip as she looked down at his cock.

Jason murmured something in her ear, his hands riding low on her hip as he pushed her down slowly, and Sonny positioned himself properly underneath her. Elizabeth let out a little whimper as Jason guided her down onto Sonny's cock, his strong hands exerting solid steady pressure until Sonny was seated deep inside her.

Both Sonny and Elizabeth groaned as she sank down fully on top of him and he was sheathed to the hilt. She felt so full and she could feel him throbbing and twitching inside her, so impatient to move. She wiggled her hips, drawing a gasp out of him that made her giggle, and Elizabeth experimentally flexed her legs, moving herself up and down on him in small, short motions.

But that wasn't good enough for Sonny. He put his hands on her sides and began to pull her up until he was almost out of her, then drove her back down on him as he thrust his own hips up, neatly impaling her on the rigid tower of his manhood. Elizabeth's moans joined his as she moved faster now, her muscles straining to take him in long powerful thrusts that left her breathless.

Her glazed eyes met Sonny's and he stared deeply into them as he thrust into her, his lips curling with desire. Elizabeth sighed at the feeling of being filled and so thoroughly loved, and Sonny's eyes flicked to something just behind her shoulder. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue slithering into her mouth and drawing hers into a sensual dance.

Elizabeth purred happily and kissed him back, but startled a little when she felt a second pair of hands on her back, pushing her down gently. Sonny felt the cue, too, because he leveraged himself flatter on his back, the pillows supporting him, and pulled her down with him so she was bent forward. He kissed her deeply and nibbled on her lower lip when she pulled away for breath before tasting her again.

This time Elizabeth knew she wasn't imagining a second pair of hands on her ass this time, groping the firm cheeks and slowly but surely pulling them apart with unmistakable intent. She tensed and whimpered in fright but Sonny was quick to soothe her.

"Trust us," he whispered against her mouth. Her back arched as she felt Jason finger her little hole, rubbing it in circular motions to loosen it. "We're going to make this so good for you, Elizabeth."

Her fingers dug into Sonny's shoulders as he ground against her, drawing out more of her moisture, but Elizabeth's body was still tense with apprehension. She could feel Jason moving behind her, solid and hot and so very large, and she just knew that this wouldn't work. She whimpered against Sonny's mouth again, this time more urgently, but he shushed her as Jason pulled her cheeks farther apart and began to align his slick rod with her tiny opening.

Elizabeth gasped and pushed back instinctively when she felt his cock push lightly against her star, and Sonny ran his large hands over her limbs to calm her. He ground against her again, making her moan and temporarily relax.

That little window of opportunity was all Jason needed. He felt the tension seep out of her body as Sonny rubbed against her clit. Without waiting, Jason gritted his teeth and began to push against her puckered hole. Elizabeth gasped with both apprehension and arousal and Sonny kept pleasuring her, trying to make the way easy for them all. Jason kept his eyes firmly on his destination and pushed more firmly, rewarded when her muscles relaxed slightly to let just the bare tip of him in.

Elizabeth groaned, helpless against his invasion and confused by her conflicting reaction to it. Jason pushed slowly and steadily, keeping the pressure on her constant as he waited for her defenses to fail. Surely enough, the puckered ring of muscle gradually relaxed as he kept pushing, finally giving way as his thick head sank into her.

Jason sighed with relief. His fingers clenched around Elizabeth's firm, tight ass as he stopped and just relished the feel of being encased so tightly in her body. She wiggled with confusion and Sonny shushed her with a passionate kiss, and Jason went back to work. He pushed again, slowly and steadily, and tried to work more of his thick cock into her. He slid in slowly, the progress painstaking, and sweat broke out on his body as Jason tried to control his muscles and move smoothly rather than just thrusting in and making this more painful for her than it had to be.

Finally, he was in, seated up to his balls in her quivering body, and Jason let himself relax. The urge to come was so great, but he wanted to make this last. Her body groaned and stretched around him, struggling to accommodate his girth in this tight, little-used channel. Sonny kept pleasuring her and after a while Elizabeth settled down and began to move impatiently between them, unconsciously letting them know that she was ready for more.

Jason pulled out slowly, letting her get the sense of his entire cock moving within her. As he pulled out, his motion pulled Elizabeth's resisting body with him, up off of Sonny, and she gripped Sonny's shoulders for balance. He thrust back in deeply, making Elizabeth moan and pushing her back down on Sonny's cock.

Jason gripped her hips tightly as Sonny placed his hands on her waist, and the two of them began to move in a regular rhythm with Elizabeth in between, being guided by their hands and their cocks. When Jason pulled out, Sonny pulled out; when Jason thrust back in, he pushed her body down onto Sonny's, forcing her to take both of them in deep. The two men felt themselves rub up against each other inside her, and both groaned heavily, shaken by the sensations coursing through them.

They kept up the rhythm for several minutes, moving smoothly into Elizabeth's body, thrusting deep and feeling her every movement resonate with their bodies, luxuriating in the feeling of being so intimately connected with her. Sonny sensed her getting restless, her hips starting to buck with the need to find release, and he began to move faster, spurring Jason along with him.

The two of them pumped hard, thrusting fast into her obliging wetness, and Elizabeth began to let out little cries as she got closer. Jason's ass flexed and tensed as he embedded himself deep inside her over and over, and underneath him, Elizabeth broke. She let out a keening cry as her orgasm swept through her, making her body tense and clench both of theirs so that it was hard to move. Sonny let out a hoarse shout as her passion drew his release from him, and Jason could feel him spasm and spurt his release into her in hot waves. Elizabeth began to slowly sag down onto Sonny as his hips bucked, pumping his release into her still, and Jason managed a few more quick thrusts deep into her ass before release claimed him, too. He gritted his teeth and growled, shooting ropes of his seed into her and feeling the tension leave his body as his bones seemed to turn to liquid.

He sagged against Elizabeth, keeping his weight on his knees, and pushed against her hips to slowly pull out of her. She let out a sigh as he popped free, but was too exhausted to move. Sonny and Jason both helped lift her off of Sonny, and they laid her down on the blankets, stretching out on either side of her.

Elizabeth let out a contented sigh and burrowed into the comfortable nest of blankets, her body flushed and sated and entirely relaxed. She felt like she should say something, like she should tell them something encouraging, like she should lay her soul bare to these two friends of hers that had given her such intense pleasure, but the rubbery feeling of her satisfied body was too much to ignore. Her lashes fluttered and, with a very small smile on her lips as she felt Sonny and Jason's collective warmth radiate through her, Elizabeth closed her eyes and drifted into a sound sleep.


End file.
